Sunny Log
by Rallah
Summary: Offscreen, mini adventures set in motion by a certain Roronoa Zoro of the Strawhat-pirates. Arc 1: Zoro's Quest for Rest final part Arc 2: Starring Sanji and Luffy is underway.
1. Foolproof

Arc: Zoro's Quest For Rest  
_**[Foolproof]**_

Zoro figured that this addition to the ship will be absolutely perfect for napping. Usopp will never dare to wake him up with one of his stupid jokes if he stays down there. Even if the curly browed cook attempted to kick him, it will be with the risk of losing various limbs. And of course Nami will not try to harass Zoro about his debt either as long he stays right there.

As a matter-of-fact; devil fruit users won't ever stand a moderate chance of getting anywhere near him, but sadly this new napping spot has some annoying down sides that need fixing, one of them being Luffy constantly dumping new inhabitants in his soon to be sleeping spot.

Then the most urgent problem comes to the mind of our favourite swordsman. He ponders for many days, "How the hell am I going to breathe underwater?"

Indeed Zoro believes that the Thousand Sunny's fish tank will be perfect for his naps.

Just maybe if he ever thinks of it, he can get Usopp or Franky to make something so he will be able to stay underwater as long as he wants.


	2. A Fishing we will go

Arc: Zoro's Quest For Rest  
_**[A fishing we will go]**_

Usopp and Franky had done a pretty good job at creating Zoro's new underwater breathing device. A strange, but useful contraption. Consisting out of several flavour dials capable of gradually releasing certain amounts of oxygen. You had to be careful about one very important thing though.

*Always make sure Luffy does not use the flavour dials before you do!  
This information was added to the instruction manual to prevent unnecessary lawsuits.

So Zoro was actually sleeping at the bottom of the Thousand Sunny's fish tank. The fish didn't attack him. It meant all was well. He was not going to wake up for any reason other then refreshing his 'oxygen' dials. At least that is what he thought, until he heard a distant voice say; " I know what bait to use!"

Zoro opened one of his eyes and saw a small bottle of beer tied to a fishing line. Well actually he didn't see the fishing line. Zoro grabbed it, because he thought it was a waste of good booze, if one of the fish ate it.

---

"I think I finally caught a fish!" shouted Luffy while reeling in the "fish".

"Thanks for telling me what bait to use, Sanji!"

--


	3. Rope a dope

Zoro's Quest For Rest

**_[Rope a dope]_**

It was the day after Zoro's fish tank plan had failed. Thanks to a certain love cook. However this did not stop the fearsome swordsman in his quest for a perfect nap. To make sure that his future attempts would not be thwarted again by his dim-witted captain, he decided on a devious payback.

Franky thought it was odd for Zoro to ask for 6 yards of rope, but understood right away when he heard the word 'revenge' in combination with an evil grin.

Not long after, Franky could hear the screams of protest from the captain and the perverted cook. That is, until he heard a splash followed by an uncomfortable silence.

Of course Franky thought it wise to check to see if his nakama where alright. He was not surprised to find only Zoro lying on the grass deck, on his side supporting his head with the palm of his hand.

"Yo, Franky! Thanks for the ropes."

"No problem., but..uhm… what did you do with Cook-bro and Strawhat?"

"They went fishing for sea kings." The swordsman replied with an indifferent expression.

A few hours later suspicion arose once more, when the fair archaeologist commented.

"Navigator-san, it has been awfully quite today, don't you agree?"

"You have a point Robin. I think I am going to make sure the boys aren't up to something stupid again."

Nami approached Usopp, who was of course tinkering with one of his, as he would put it, genius gadgets at that moment.

"Usopp have you seen Luffy or Sanji around lately? It has been awfully quiet today."

"No!" Was his fast reply.

"Usopp, tell me the truth!"

"Nami, you know that I always tell the truth!"

The Navigator readied her Perfect-Clima-tact. "Don't lie to me, Usopp. You know what this thing can do!"

"Fine, even though it will mean certain death. I confess and shall undergo the consequences." The "brave" sniper told the navigator everything he knew in a rapid speed. "I just saw Zoro being nice to Sanji and offering Luffy meat, but after that Zoro trapped them with lots of magically appearing rope. Seriously he must have learned those knots from Paulie or something, because I have never seen someone tie so many knots in so little time." He paused for a moment to think out loud. "Of course I would be more then capable myself."

Nami stared at Usopp with lightning flashing in her eyes. Usopp coughed for a moment and cleared his throat to continue, his rant. "But I digress. After tying down Luffy and Sanji. He stuck them in an empty rum barrel, that he had 'emptied' this morning, tied one rope-end to the barrel and the other end tot the ships railing. After that he dropped them behind Sunny and shouted "Hope you guys have a nice nap! Suckers! I know I will." And thus they have been suffering for hours. The end."

Nami thought about Usopp's story for a second and considered every detail. Although she found the snipers story highly unlikely, she decided to take a look over the railing of the ships stern. And as suspected, there was no sign of a roped barrel. "Ugh. I'll go ask if Chopper has seen them."

But little did the navigator know that every little detail that Usopp just told her was in fact one-hundred percent true. Leaving us with the question. "What happened to the ships captain and his cook?"


End file.
